Memory of a Lost City
by Ravyn Shadowheart
Summary: Raccoon City. The mid-Western city in which events that would change the future of the entire world originated. The dreaded T-Virus, was not enough for Umbrella...next was the G-Virus. After a semi-botched retrieval of the virus, it is released through out the small city. Within hours hundreds, maybe thousands are infected. Join Claire, Leon, and Vincent as they escape a nightmare.
1. Runaway

Memory of a Lost City

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 1/18/15

Ended: 1/19/15

AN: I decided to start at 2, and work my way up! I also have finals tomorrow, so 2nd semester is almost here! But I'm also sick as Hell! So boo! But I did go for an interview today for a Boy Scout Camp, to work as summer staff, so hopefully I get the job!

Chapter 1: Runaway

A blonde-haired male, about the age of 16, ran through the sewers of Raccoon City, a Colt M1911 in his hand. He panted, a large spider chasing after him.

"Oh for the love of Christ, do you ever quit!?" He shouted, as he turned towards the large arachnid, firing a shot into its leg, which rang out through the area. It screeched before crashing forward, hitting the wall behind him. This was me. Vincent Alexander Birkin, son of William and Annette Birkin, scientists of Umbrella Inc., and older brother to Sherry Birkin.

"See ya spidey!" I said as I ran down the corridor out of the room, locking the door behind me. I sighed, seeing the familiar metal of the elevator shafts. I had two ways here...Irons' Office...or the kennel...I'd rather stay away from the kennel...but I REALLY don't want to go through Chiefy McPsycho's...though Umbrella's paying him off...ugh, decisions, decisions. I guess I'll go through his office.

I took a left at the intersection, and pressed the button for the lift, it taking me up to a spacious office-like room. I smiled fondly, as I remember talking to security guard Scott. I then checked the drawers, and found a small box of ammo, perfect for my gun. I took out the magazine and inspected the rounds. 9mm.

"Perfect..." I muttered as I took out a second, unloaded magazine, and began loading it, until there were seven bullets in there. There was a remainder of 14...not a lot...but I'm going to have to make it last. I snooped around more, and found a pretty decent sized knife. Nice find! And I also found a sheath. Searching around a little better...I found a holster for my gun, and a silencer. Good, now I don't have to worry about attracting everything within a 50 yard radius.

"Okay Vince...time to get a move on!" I said strapping the holster to my right hip, the knife and sheath on my left hip, the silencer screwed onto the barrel of my gun. I then approached the door, and tightened my grip on the handgun, as I put my hand to the knob, and opened it, seeing more sewers. I listened quietly, hearing no sounds, except running water. I looked down at my boots, and saw that they were wet, as were a small section of my legs. Ugh...and I picked a wonderful time to go without my backpack. I then dropped into the water, and began running through, to the large metal, and rusted, door. It made a LOUD creaking as it opened, and I held my handgun at the ready, definitely alert. Beyond the door? Nothing. I sighed.

"Mr. Stone always did forget to oil this thing." I said as I climbed up out of the water. I shivered, cool air rushing by my feet. Gah! Cold! I continued, slowly, as I made my way down a ladder, onto a U-Shaped metal grating. I then went up the nearby ladder; and had heard rushed footsteps near the door. My eyes widened as I then took shelter in a dark corner, quieting my breathing. Four men, dressed in Umbrella Elite Armor, ran in. Then came in the real brains of this Operation. HUNK. The Human Unit Never Killed. Also known as Mr. Death. Oh shit!

"Keep going! We're to infiltrate the sewers, and get to Dr. Birkin's lab!" HUNK said, as there were nods, before they moved over to the ladder, and began going down one by one. Then as HUNK began descending, I shifted my body silently, so I couldn't be seen too well...but then my heart leapt into my throat, as he stared right at me. My eyes widened...and he nodded at me, before continuing down, and shutting the hatch behind him. My heart rate slowed down finally, and I swallowed nervously.

"Too...close..." I said as I slowly got up. I then ran out of the room, and ran to the lift, opening the gate, and getting through. I pressed the button, and I began my ascent. As I reached the small space behind Irons' office, where he had a "Place three objects" plate, I heard loud talking.

"Mr. Irons, reviewing your previous cases, we have determined that you are no longer fit to be the chief of the RPD, during this catastrophic time. We ask that you peacefully step down from your posit-" A man began saying before there was the loud crack of a gunshot. There was a thud, and a gasp, and another crack of the gun. There was another thud, and I pressed a nearby button, the door sliding open. Chief Irons turned to me, his handgun, a M92F, in hand. He chuckled watching me, like I was prey. I didn't like the look in his eyes, that's for sure.

"Well, well, well...young Mr. Birkin. It's so good to see you again! As you can see...I made a...bit of a mess. But you won't tell would you?" Chief Irons said, in a tone, that sent shivers down my spine. He gave a shark-like grin, and I began walking to the door. As I went through the door, I took cover, as a bullet whizzed past my head. There was a loud call of, "D'oh, I missed!", as I slammed the door behind me. I sighed in relief, as I wiped away sweat from my forehead. I began running out of the hallway, and had rushed into the next room, the secretary's office. I sighed in relief, as I exit the door, leading to the 2nd floor of the RPD. Silent. I made my way around, and reached the ladder, and began climbing down it. I then pressed the button for the ladder, and dropped down the last two feet needed, the ladder retracting. I them exit the police station, and looked around, hearing shambling. I then began running towards the side gate, and once I was through, almost died, figuratively.

"That's a whole lotta zombies..." I said with a frown. I sighed, finding no other way to get through. My objective was to get to my house, and make sure my little sis was okay. I opened the gate, and shut it quietly, the zombies none the wiser. I holstered my handgun, and began thinking...if a zombie walk worked well, albeit slightly, what's the harm if I try it here? I began shambling slowly, taking on a dead look on my face. So far so good...then one of the zombies walked into my path. The nearby bus, wasn't too far...so...well, time to drop it I guess! I unsheathed the knife and jammed it deep into the zombie's skull, as of moaned out, blood spraying along my chest. Could help actually. I then pulled the knife back, the blade bloody. I held him by his shirt, and cleaned off the blade, sheathing it again. I let him go, and he landed with a VERY ungrateful thud. By this time, I had attracted attention, so I gave them the one-finger salute, and bid them adieu. Opening the doors to the bus, then closing them, I was greeted by a male zombie sitting in a seat, his head turned away, and a woman, a leg missing. I moved on through, giving the male zombie a kick in the chest, sending him to the floor as he lunged at me. I stepped over the female, and grabbed the nearby ammo box. Fifteen rounds...sweet. I then exit the bus, and was greeted with the sounds of flesh being torn apart. I frowned as I ran by the zombies devouring the unlucky bastard, his expression contorted into pure pain and agony. I ran into through the gate, and was met by two males, who limped toward me. I quickly unholstered my handgun in a practiced motion, courtesy of my father and Uncle Wesker, one of my fathers close friends, and put two bullets into the brains of the unfortunate undead, them falling backwards, blood already pooling out. This grabbed the attention of another pair, who began shambling, the smell of blood exciting them. I stepped out of the way, and jumped on top of the dumpster lid that blocked the stairwell, and hopped down, before rushing on up the stairs. I looked around, seeing a mass of zombies, about 5 or 6, in the basketball court, and frowned. I looked around, and saw a lamppost nearby the chain-link fence. I gulped and I began running from the stairwell, to the nearby rooftop, then...leapt forward...my hand narrowly catching the pole. I grinned as I began moving across the post, before slowly climbing down the lamppost...for my first time doing that, that had gone a lot better than I thought...but note to self, do not imitate Uncle Wesker again, unless in EXTREMELY dire situations. I then ran to the backdoor of the Kendo Gun Shop, owners being Joseph and Robert Kendo, if memory serves me correctly. Two brothers that supplied the RPD department with their weapons. I then heard the sound of glass breaking, a loud gunshot, almost as if a shotgun, and screaming. I then kicked opened the door, and took note of four zombies upon the dead Kendo brother, a man with short brown hair, wearing an RPD uniform, wielding a Heckler and Koch VP70 model I believe, and a woman with her reddish hair in a ponytail, wearing a motorcycle jacket with lettering I couldn't make out, an...angel? on the back of it, wearing short motorcycle shorts. She wielded a Browning HP model of some sort.

"Claire..." The man warned turning to me, his handgun ready to be used. I raised my own, and then fired a shot into the zombie approaching the man. He spun around with a short gasp, and after them using a couple rounds, ended the internal undead menace. The evil Lord Zombie shall not rise again this Hallowed night! (Just some random fun XD)

"He has a shotgun doesn't he? Cop, it'd probably look better in your hands." I said as he raised an eyebrow shrugging going to collect the pump action Remington Model 1100-P...as a hand reached towards him making him fall on his ass.

"Leon!" The woman named Claire shouted, her eyes wide in disbelief, as the previously dead Kendo, began to crawl towards the man, named Leon. He had no idea on what to do, and held the zombified version of the gun shop owner back, as I ran back, and yanked him off, before capping Robert Kendo. A hand went up gently...but then fell. Finally dead. I picked up the shotgun, handed it to Leon, whom I helped up, and began searching the store for ammo, and weapons...preferably ones that won't slow us down.

"Who are you?" Claire asked cautiously. I gave a quiet whoop as I found a full box of 9mm rounds, placing them on the counter, also finding a Sig Saüer P226 handgun, in a small box. Another silent whoop from me, and I turned to my...allies, both tapping their weapons against their hip, or shoulder in Leon's case, staring at me. I pulled out a bow gun, extremely lightweight, and a quiver of bolts for her, along with a sling. Finding a holster for my new find, I holstered said Sig Saüer and brought the bow gun to her. She looked at me offended.

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't think a rifle, or a shotgun fits your style." I said honestly as she grumbled under her breath. Something about "Good for nothing children". Well then.

"Hey, I'm 16, cut me some slack here." I said with a shrug. I then continued. "Besides, you've got the silent killer in terms. You don't have to worry about loud gunshots, and you can also pick off enemies from afar."

"Well when you say it like that..." Leon said with a playful frown eying his shotgun. Claire rolled her eyes good-naturedly, before serious mode set back in.

"I'm Claire Allison Redfield. My brother works here as part of the STARS Alpha Team." She said as I shook her hand. Strong grip. Don't underestimate her it seems.

"Leon Scott Kennedy. First day on the job as a rookie cop here...so don't ask for any tours." Leon said with a grin on his face, as we shook. Strong, yet also relaxed. Loyal to the end. I smiled and brushed a blonde bang out of my face, and turned to the duo.

"Vincent Alexander Birkin. Nice to meet you both." I said smiling, receiving two nods. Our short meet and greet was cut even shorter, as more zombies began shambling to the shop.

"Time to go!" Leon said as I nodded in agreement, as we headed out the backdoor, the way I came.

CHAPTER 1 END!

Alrighty guys, decided to go with RE2 first, because I figured it'd probably be one of the easier ones to write a fanfic to. So as you can see, the title comes from the Darkside Chronicles chapter name, Memory(Or Memories) of a Lost City. This is before Vincent gets his abilities, so don't expect to see him doing any supernatural activity! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the start of a new story!


	2. Bloodshed

Memory of a Lost City

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 1/20/15  
>Ended: 125/15

AN: Chapter 2 is here! I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1, and I hope you all enjoy chapter 2! Not much to really say here, except I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and to those who say the bow gun sucks, even though it kind of does, if you're at a close range with a zombie, usually one round of bolts will do it. Using it on the dogs? Even better.

Review Reading:  
>The95Will: Well at least you have future reference that, if you blow a wall open, you're gonna have a bad time. Wait...hey, that wall cost me quite a couple pretty pennies! Why man, why?! And hey, he's the son of two scientists that create, research, and test biological weapons for a living. Survival mode is gonna kick on pretty quick. As for the weaponry, I'm just going for most standards in RE2. The weapons Claire and Leon have are the weapons that they'd start the game with, and get after entering the gun shop. I checked out the P226 Equinox...and it's gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. And indeed, the situations will only rise from here. And I figured dropping in HUNK there would be a good idea because he really doesnt get a lot of face time, because, well gamewise, he was already down there. As much as I hate to reference it, Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City helps us with that, at least on the first mission. Besides that, I still practically hate the game. And thanks man!<p>

Grandprincessanastasiaromanov05: Really long name there...and I'm glad you liked the chapter

Supboyyyyy93: Haha I'm glad you like it so far! And I'm sure a lot of people are!

Chapter 2: Bloodshed

Me, Claire, and Leon looked towards the back door of the gun shop, and heard shambles, and the tearing of flesh. At least they were preoccupied. We continued slowly, both of my allies looking around.

"I know this place like the back of my hand...tell me something...is the path to Wilson Street blocked?" I asked spinning my gun around, like a certain member of FOXHOUND.

"From what I could tell of the signs...the neighborhood had been ravaged...why?" Leon said as I felt my heart drop. No...I fought back a sniffle to keep composure.

"My...sister..." I said with a particularly hard swallow. Then a tear dripped out.

"Oh...oh I'm so sorry!" Leon said as Claire embraced me in a motherly hug. I shook like a leaf during a hurricane. I shall keep these floodwaters retained...I have to.

"It's okay to cry." Claire said as I nodded. Then we heard a bang, and we saw shadows heading to us. Claire held her bow gun at the ready, and grinned.

"Time to see if this is as silent as you say." Claire said as a zombie popped out from around the corner. As it began limping to us, she pulled the trigger, and the bolt was ejected, flying at a high velocity, before piercing its head, making it fall back. Barely a sound at all.

Blood began pooling out, and she pulled the drawstring back, then loaded another bolt. Another one popped out, and I was the one to pull the trigger this time. Another thud, and definitely...a wet floor sign would be really useful here. Then to our surprise, the final shadow, popped out from around the corner...and slipped on the blood of his fallen comrades. We heard a loud crack...and within seconds, blood began leaking out as well.

"That works." Leon said as Claire and I high-fived. We began moving slowly across the "wet floor", and into the basketball court. One zombie was there, and as he turned, a bullet entered his head, and he dropped. I nodded, and we continued forward up the stairwell, straight ahead, and then down the next flight of stairs, back to the dumpster. I got on top, and looked around. The two I left behind remained, further down, and I then dropped first, Leon rolling forward, as I helped Claire down. She smiled and I nodded at her, as I saw Leon sneak up towards the zombies.

"What is he...?" I began asking in confusion as Claire shrugged. Well, not even she knew what he was doing.

"Surprise motherfuckers!" Leon said, as both turned, only to have the upper half of their chests torn to pieces the slug ripping through their bodies like tissue paper. The quote sounded familiar, and I stood there stunned at what just happened. Leon gave us the cheesiest grin ever, and we chuckled as we entered the next area. Where the bus was.

"There's four zombies here, at least that's how many there were last time." I said as I received a nod. I took point, and took out my knife. Turning the corner, I saw the four zombies and sighed quietly. I was hoping one fell down and broke his crown...and that one would come tumbling after. Oh well. I whistled, and caught the attention of all four of them. It was at this time that a bolt piercing two of their heads, sending them to the pavement together. I then charged forward as I shoved my knife through a zombies head, piercing the brain, making it groan softly, the other beginning to shamble to me. I pushed the now dead zombie into the other, and as he fell to the ground, began hacking at its head. Claire and Leon watched in shock, the blood spraying all over me. As I hacked the head fully off, I was shaking, my eyes wide. What the Hell just happened...? The head fell, and went to the left side, blood gently spurting from the stump called a neck.

"Are...you okay...?" Claire asked as I nodded slowly, not sure on what to really say, or do for that fact. I slowly got up, and saw the blood-stained clothing and frowned. Why had I suddenly began killing, no...eviscerating the zombie? I felt this dryness in my throat, and I shook my head. I then suddenly found a water brought infront of my face, courtesy of Leon. I cracked the seal on it, and began greedily gulping down the water, before pouring it over my face, hydrating it, waking me up, and washing some blood away. I then dropped the, now empty bottle, and wiped my face off with an unused cloth. I sighed in relief, as I turned to the bus.

"Ready?" Leon asked as I nodded opening the doors to the bus. The same two zombies were there, and Claire had quickly put two bullets into their brains. I then began searching through my pockets and found my wallet, and my iPod. I then heard a song gently playing. Listening closely, I heard it was Monster by Skillet. I then saw a young girl, wearing a white top, a set of blue jeans, along with the gentle gleam of some sort of necklace, run towards the police department side gate. Sherry!

"Sherry!" I shouted all, and I mean ALL, heads turned to me. I began running towards where I saw her, and a zombie grabbed my foot. I kicked its head off, before spin kicking another, then kicking that same zombie down. I stomped on its head, brain matter and other materials of a sort bursting free, all over the pavement. Another zombie began shambling behind me, and I grabbed one of the nearby poles, before swinging it hard. With a loud crack, as the pole hit the head of the zombie, the creature fell, blood pooling out.

"Is he...?" Claire began asking as Leon cut her off, only watching in surprise as I began taking out all of the zombies in this area. I had practically roared out as I began spearing the zombies on the end of the pole. Soon enough I had a 6-man zombie-kebab. I then raised the pole over my head, the zombies adding quite a bit of weight to it, turned the pole, so the heads were facing straight ahead. I then brought the pole down against the pavement, heads bursting, a loud ringing happening as an after effect. The zombies however absorbed most of the vibrations, the pole vibrated some in my hand still, but not as bad as it would've been if there weren't anything attached at the end. I then placed my booted foot against one of the zombies bodies, and began pulling the pole back, the bodies sliding off.

"I...don't know if I should be impressed...or scared..." Leon said with a visible frown on his face. The look Claire gave him, had her agree with the rookie cop.

"Homerun!" I shouted as I swung the pole, getting two zombie heads with it. Their numbers were diminishing. No one will EVER hurt my baby sister. I'll die before they do! That's a promise!

"Vincent! Behind yo-" Claire began saying as I turned, and had Sparta Kicked the zombie over the nearby railing, hearing a nasty splat as it landed.

"This. Is. Sparta!" I roared assuming a Leonidas-like pose. There was a quiet set of chuckles, and I grinned. Looking around...it seemed like everything was dead...but then I began looking at my handiwork. And I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I...did all of...this...?

"Vincent...?" Claire asked placing a hand on my shoulder, as I rushed over to the railing, before puking. I closed my eyes, tears gently dripping. Once I was finished, I grabbed the water bottle Leon had given me earlier, and with the last little bit of water, cleaned out my mouth, before shoving three sticks of spearmint gum into my mouth chewing slowly. So much blood...because of me...

"Vincent?" Leon said in concern as both looked at my face. I had my head tilted down, my eyes were wide-ish and I had tears dripping down. These bodies were once human...and I snuffed out their flames, as if they were insignificant little specks below me.

(Somewhere in a hidden "Base")

"Ah-choo!" A woman sneezed as a nearby man looked up at her.

"Are you okay sister dear?" The man asked as the woman he called sister nodded.

"Yes brother. There must be a draft or something." The woman said as there was a silent giggle from the man.

"Or someone was thinking of you." The man said as the woman flushed red, in embarrassment.

"How dare they think of me like some common schoolgirl! They are beneath me! They are-" The woman had her rant cut short as the man passed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you brother." She said smiling sipping the tea.

(Back in Raccoon City)

"It's okay Vincent. As far as we know, there's no cure, and even then...now it'd be too late-" Leon said as I cut him off.

"Because I just killed them!" I sobbed out, the weight of what truly happened, crashing onto my 16 year old shoulders. I wasn't ready for this. The amount of training I could have gotten, would have never prepared me for being able to kill someone.

"No. The others began eating at their bodies already. Most of them have large holes, where you can see organs...Vincent, if there was a cure, they'd die within minutes, maybe seconds. What you're doing is probably the most humane thing. Giving these people death, is the only mercy we can give them right now. I'd rather be dead, than be a mindless, flesh-eating, moaning, shambling mess." Claire said looking directly into my eyes. I had to agree with her...maybe this was the most humane thing.

"So...who was the girl?" Leon asked as I began digging around my neck, before pulling out a golden-colored locket. Clicking it open, revealed two pictures. One of me and my family. The other of me and my sister.

"My sister, Sherry." I said with a smile. I couldn't wait to see her.

"And you think that was her?" Claire asked, as I nodded holding out my Colt M1911, and Sig Saüer P226. We entered the side gate, and I saw the four zombies and took aim. Three of them dropped with my P226, and the other dropped with the M1911. I then unloaded the magazine in my M1911, and groaned. Empty, again. I loaded the bullets into the magazine quickly, before reloading the weapon. I cocked it, and held it in my right hand, switching the P226, as my main weapon. I figured, bigger magazine, less reloads, use it as my main.

"Ready?" I asked as I received two nods, as we reached the door to the RPD, noticing the upside-down American flags flying from the poles. I inhaled, then exhaled...as I kicked the door open, guns from both allies, ready to cover my back, raised.

"Nothing...where do we start?" Claire asked as I looked around. We walked over to the computer, and Leon picked up a box of slugs. Nice find on his part. Then we heard a door open, and turned, arms raised to see an older man, with darker skin, and a neatly trimmed head of hair, wearing a RPD captains uniform, a large gash on his stomach, blood dripping out. A name tag was on his jacket. Marvin Branagh.

CHAPTER 2 END

Nothing much to say this chapter, except I hope you enjoyed it! I'm getting better, and I think my cold is almost gone. So that's good news! But I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	3. How Many Licks?

Memory of a Lost City

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 1/27/15

Ended: 1/28/15

Not much to say, except I hope you enjoy this chapter! 2nd semester starts tomorrow, so I'm excited about that!

Review Reading:

The95Will: It does sound cool, and essentially the only reason why Vincent got that burst of strength was because he saw his sister, practically surrounded by a bunch of enemies. I'm sure if such a thing would happen to me, I would have tapped into some inner strength I never knew I had, and be kicking ass, and taking names. And definitely, Dr. Willy B. ain't getting Father of the Year. And when you talked about Operation: Mad Jackal, what did you mean? Like I know I was talking about HUNK, but really, besides 2, ORC, and a slight few others, he really doesn't make an appearance. Though I did hate Mad Jackal as the fact of, if you didn't know what you were doing, you were gonna have a bad time...and even with a video guide, I still had a bad time. But I could just be a little biased about it.

Supboyyyyy93: He entered that protective brother mode. He didn't want his sister hurt. And I think I have, and it turned out pretty okay actually. Considering the fact I replayed Claire A like a week ago, and even though I got the absolute SHIT kicked out of me (I barely survived William, left on danger with nothing), but hey, still made an A. And honestly, I was close range with zombies, and generally, one round of bolts did it. The dogs sometimes took two or three. And when you're talking about the funny part with Leon, I'm assuming the "Surprise motherfuckers"? I believe it's from Dexter. And hey, considering this is my fanfiction, and you've read the first one, you know how unpredictable I am when it comes to this. And hey, wish granted!

Chapter 3: How Many Licks?

"And who the Hell are you guys...?" He asked, holding a Sig Saüer P226 Equinox, something I noticed immediately. So gorgeous! So pretty!

"I'm Leon-" He started before he was cut off by a cough from Marvin.

"That's right...you were supposed to start tonight..." He said with a groan, as I noticed the blood on his hand.

"Yeah...I woke up a little late. My bad." Leon said with a sheepish chuckle.

"It's a good thing actually. Your first and only assignment is to rescue any survivors here and get out of here, alive." He said as Leon nodded. Marvin then spied my M1911, and chuckled.

"What?" I asked blinking. He motioned for me to give him the gun, which I did and he began inspecting it, after holstering the Equinox.

"Would you want to trade kid? I have some ammo left for mine, but I have a lot more for this." He said motioning to my M1911.

"What does it take?" I asked as he pulled out a small box of cartridges. On the label, it said ".40 S&W". Oh.

"Each mag holds 12 rounds. I have at least two mags worth of rounds. Though in 9mm, I have about 12 reloads...using the 8 round mag at least." He said.

"Will you be okay with it?" I asked, as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine...and honestly I'm probably not going to last much longer anyway with this hole here." He said pointing to the hole. I frowned some, and he handed me the Equinox. As soon as I felt the grips, I practically shivered. Ooh! Wood grips! Very nice! He then handed me a spare magazine, and he box of cartridges. I nodded, and quickly loaded the spare magazine, and pocketed the cartridges, before opening the spare magazine holder on my holster. Once closed I grinned some.

"Chris, Jill, and the other STARS members were right...they even brought evidence...but it was too heavily marred with blood to use...Chief Irons had told them to drop it, which they unfortunately did. But then this happened...in order to keep going you're going to need to use a Blue Key Card...I've got it here. Now what I'm going to do is lock myself in the room there-" He stopped for a second to cough and point to the room where he came from, before continuing, "And just survive as long as I can...if I'm one of...them if you guys come through...don't hesitate to kill me." He said as he placed the card key on the desk, beginning to hobble to the door. He went through, and we heard an audible click of a lock. I began tapping away at the computer, before entering the card key. We heard two loud clunks of unlocking, as we saw the side door status, change to open.

"Which one first?" Claire asked as I pointed to the double doors without looking up, beginning to print out a map.

"Why there?" Leon asked as I shrugged some before shifting to the printer. I then found our location, Ben eyed the double doors.

"Ah, now I have one. Much bigger. I'd also rather to there first because from what the map tells me...all the doors over here, need keys. We have cero (and yes that's intentional, it's zero in Spanish) keys, and I'm sure we'd probably start finding them through the double doors path." I finished as both of them looked at each other. After a couple seconds of silence, I received two nods and I stood from the wheeled chair. I love these things! So much fun and amusement from one of these. We then headed over to the door and I held my guns at the ready, one hand on the door.

"3..." Leon started.

"2..." Claire continued.

"1..." I finished before swinging the door open...only to reveal an empty room. We all blinked and I frowned.

"Expecting something?" Leon asked as he checked the slugs.

"Something non-anti-climactic." I said with a short sigh before there were two head shakes from my allies, before we continued around. Once we got onto the other side...things got freaky. I saw something rush by the window. I was about to scream, but something told me, that was a TRULY bad idea. I jumped some, and both rushed over to me.

"What happened?" Claire asked as I swallowed some.

"I just saw something go by the window. I don't know what..." I trailed off as we began opening the door...and the thing that greeted us, was a bloody hallway.

"Holy mother of Christ..." Leon gasped out as Claire just covered her mouth. My jaw dropped, as I felt my heart plummet. A bloodbath. That's what this was. A pure and utter bloodbath. We continued slowly, Leon taking point with his trusty Boomstick. We heard dripping, and as we turned the corner, I'm sure two, maybe all three, of us about puked. Infront of us, maybe fifteen feet or so, was a skinless creature on all fours, a long tongue, and I mean like longer than Gene Simmons' tongue. It was on top of a cop, the tongue darting in and out of the cops jugular. I swallowed, quite loud...and it looked up. It relied on hearing!

"Oh shi-!" I started as it leapt toward me. I rolled forward, evading the large claws attached to it, as it hit the wall, gripping onto it. Leon took aim, and as it leapt again, pulled the fire, a spread of slug-shot tearing through its chest. It screeched out landing on its back, before flipping over, and leaping again. This time, I kicked it in the chest. I then put two rounds into its exposed heart with the Equinox. It landed, then screeched weakly, before its head hit the linoleum hard. Blood began pooling out, and I gently cringed.

"What...the Hell...was that...?" Claire said choosing her words carefully, as if not sure what to say, something I couldn't blame her on. I have no idea on what to say either.

"If...I recall correctly...I think those things are called Lickers. The true evolution of a Zombie." I said frowning. And I'm pretty sure I saw another version of those things too.

"Licker? I'm going to guess because of the tongue..." Leon said with a frown, as suddenly a tongue had lashed out at me. I gasped, and reflexes kicked in, as I grabbed the tongue looking down at the downed Licker, trying to reclaim its tongue. I began pulling, and wrapping the tongue around my hand kind of like a lasso, and planted a firm foot on its chest, before firing into its heart with the P226 this time. Once I felt the tongue slacken in my hand, I let it go and wiped it off on a handkerchief the dead cop had.

"Thank you officer." I said as I then noticed...there was no head.

"It's up there." Claire said pointing to the set of pipes at the ceiling, with a disembodied head on top of it, staining the pipes red, various fibers of skin, and other veins still attached. It was definitely not a clean cut.

"We need to keep going...I don't feel too safe so close to these windows..." I said as two nods confirmed their feelings as well. We went through the door, and blinked, seeing a narrow hallway. Ugh...and here I was hoping to avoid these...

"Claire, you wanna take point?" I asked and she grinned a very tomboy-ish grin and nodded, making sure her bolts were in easy access. She walked forward...and we heard growling. Popping our heads around the corner, we found two zombified dogs, or Cerberus, or Cerberi in this case, silently patrolling.

"Are you actually going to-?" My question was cut off, as she pulled the trigger, the bolt whistling forward, going through the one Cerberus's head. She quickly loaded a second bolt, and as the dog leapt, pulled the trigger, the bolt going through its chest. She loaded a third bolt, and fired again, this one piercing the heart. It let out a loud whimper, and blood began pooling out. I frowned. That was horrible...

"We need to keep going." Leon said noticing my frown, and patting my shoulder. I nodded, and we began rushing through the hallway, and into the next. This one was much more spacious...but there were also five zombies around. Claire easily took care of the one down at the right end of the hall, and I took care of the two at the left. The other two, once they had come close enough, felt the full force of Leon's Boomstick, as the heads had burst, the slug tearing through like tissue-paper. Remind me to never get on his bad side. We then took the small path under the staircase, and found two green herbs of some sort.

"What's this...?" Claire asked with a raised eyebrow. She inspected it, then sniffed it, and cringed smelling only a strong, bittery scent. I pulled out a small Ziploc bag, and tore the leaves of the herbs off, placing them in the bag, and placing them in the pocket.

"Green Herbs. Literally that's the name. They're supposed to ward off infection, supposedly even this, and help heal your wounds when applied to them. Even more potent when combined with a Red Herb...which you can't use alone. Something about it would kill you." I said with a shrug. Both jaws were dropped at this point, and I blinked...then took out another Ziploc bag, and tore the stems out without going into the dirt, and placed them in the second bag. We then went through the nearby door, and found it was a dark room. Sweet! As the others looked around, I moved to the lockers, and opened one, finding a shoulder bag. Much better, now we have a way to store our stuff. The inner locker was locked, and I took my P226, and fired at the lock. Claire and Leon turned to me, with a look on their face that screamed, "Are you out of your friggin' mind!?".

"What if its something we really need. I also saved us the effort of finding the key." I said with a shrug as I opened the locker, and saw three changes of clothes.

"I'll take the one on the right." Leon said taking the hanger, revealing a black leather coat, and a set of boots.

"I've got the left one!" Claire said as she grabbed the left hanger, which was a bandana, a set of pants, and a shirt. With it, in a holster, was a Colt S.A.A, or a Colt Single Action Army. Aww...but I wanna be Revolver Ocelot!

"A revolver style gun...?" Claire asked, with what sounded like a tone of disgust in her voice.

"I'll take." I said with a grin on my face. She handed it to me, and I grinned, instantly placing the holster on my right hip, holstering both P226, and Equinox. The holster, also looked liked it had been custom-made, as there were gentle grooves in the holster, meant for 9mm bullets. I placed down six bullets in the grooves, and grinned inspecting the S.A.A. Definitely customized. Designs on the metal, and slight designs on the wooden grips. Looking at the last set of clothes in the locker I saw that there was a vest of a sort, maybe Kevlar, and a cowboy hat. Ill take the vest...but...I'll probably leave the hat. I then pulled on the vest, and grinned. Much better!

"Are you going to be okay with that? You literally have three handguns...we at least have a shotgun, or a bowgun." Leon said and I waved it off, before grabbing the cowboy hat, and with a shrug placed it on my head.

"I'm a pretty good shot with these things, so I'll be alright." I said as I put. the shoulder bag on. I then grabbed the black shirt there was in there, and the boots and turned.

"I'll change first." Claire said going in the back room, before we heard various sounds. She came back in a navy blue shirt, which didn't look skin tight, and a set if actual pants. She had the bandana hanging from her neck. Leon already had put on the cost, and switched to the boots.

"I'm next then." I shrugged as I placed the bag, and vest on a hook, in the locker. I pulled off my blood-drenched shirt, and quickly wiped down my chest with a set of nearby rags. I then pulled the black shirt on, and grinned. Nice fit. I then pulled on the vest, and shoulder pack, and stretched, testing my mobility with it. Then came on the boots.

"Ready?" Claire asked as Leon and I nodded, as she exit the door, her bowgun ready to pierce skulls. We exit the Dark Room, then headed up the stairs. We passed a doorway with the bottom half broken, and saw a large statue with two smaller statues beside it.

"Lets move these guys." I said beginning to move the bronze-colored one to the left side. Leon moved the silver-colored one to the other side, and the red fist-sized jewel in the larger statues hand fell, into my waiting palm. I unzipped the one pouch on my bag, and placed it in there and zipped it back up.

"We've yet to find one key...you know that right?" Claire asked as I nodded with a frown. That's weird...I opened the next door, and we headed to the large door with the sign saying "STARS" on it. Their office? I turned the knob and opened it, revealing a brightly lit office, with several desks around. There was a large communications device at the right of us, along with a locker, and to the left was a larger desk. Uncle Wesker's desk! I heard a clunk as I turned, seeing Leon open the locker. He whistled, and Claire and I went over to him, and we saw a second shotgun, this one being a Mossberg 590A1. That's a win in my book! Leon then handed it to me, and I grinned. He then handed me a small container of slugs in with the shotgun. 12 gauge.

"I just thought of a witty remark for the Licker." I said getting used to the weight of the shotgun. Both stopped their practical overturning of the room, and looked at me.

"And...?" Claire started. I grinned, albeit quite cheesily, and took out a Tootsie Pop.

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?" I grinned as I popped the cherry sucker into my mouth, making Leon groan and Claire gently giggle. We got to the one desk and found a Unicorn Medal on one, and a journal under it. The strip was labeled, "Chris's Diary". Chris Redfield, famous STARS member.

"He was here!" Claire exclaimed and I blinked. They're related?

"He's her brother...according to this, he was heading to Europe." Leon said as Claire frowned. Damn.

"Is that everything?" I asked receiving a nod as we exit the room...only to find Sherry, being followed by a Zombie.

"Help me!" She screamed, and began backing away.

"Sherry don't go too far!" I said as I took the shotgun, before pulling the trigger, being practically blown off my feet. Wow! The slug practically made the upper half disappear in a shower of blood and tissue, as my sister ran to me, and hugged me tight. I hugged her back, and closed my eyes. My little sister is safe.

CHAPTER 3 END!

Second semester just started today, and aside from the fact of, I have the same English teacher, although its not too bad, my one friend came back! And considering the fact I've had a shitty morning, it was very well appreciated! He's also in my 4th period, so that's a welcome respite. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Trenchy

Memory of a Lost City

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 2/1/15

Ended: 2/7/15

Same as always everyone, me and my one are actually talking again, which I'm happy about, and as The95Will said before: Time heals all wounds. And indeed it has, so thank you man! Nothing else really except read and review!

Review Reading:

Supboyyyyy93: Indeed so, and remember it'll only go uphill from there. And honestly, I don't know, the recent Claire A I went through I thought I botched because BOY did I sure fuck up at parts...but surprisingly enough, my end time was 2 hours and 13 minutes I think. The only reason I can really think of why I generally got A's was because I knew my way around...also, don't use the First-Aid Sprays if you don't know already, they lower your score.

The95Will: It'll happen man, and I know the one in-game uses 9mm...I know it was also Revolver Ocelot's weapon of choice (at least after getting his ass handed to him two or three times in MGS3), and I want to say those were 9mm rounds as well. And hey, besides the fact the outfits impractical, I figured add in the special costumes as well. And as for Mad Jackal...timeline speaking, I'm not sure if it would be possible, because last I remember, 2 was happening with 3, I think...but I'll try to make it work. It's amazing how deeply entwined Nikolai is with the games! Have a great day man!

Chapter 4: Trenchy

"Vincent! M-mom told me to..." Sherry began tears gathering in her eyes, and I held her closer. Mom...I hope you're okay...I really do...

"It's okay Sher-Sher." I said using my nickname for her. She looked up with misted eyes, and had a pout on her face. Dead God the cuteness.

"Vinny! I told you not to call me that!" She said the pout growing larger. I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, well big brother was worried." I said as she nodded slowly, understanding.

"I saw you..." Sherry started. I frowned some.

"Before we got into the police station?" I asked looking at her before continuing. She nodded and I sighed. "How much did you see?" With a motion of her hands, I had my answer. She saw my freak-out, and how I brutally destroyed the zombies. Oh my God...I then started with "Sher-" before she cut me off.

"I don't think you're different big brother. You did what you had to. They were the bad guys, just like in your Metal Gear Solid game." Sherry said. I smiled some.

"Well Colonel, the cat's out of the bag." I said in my best Solid Snake impression. Sherry giggled and I kissed her forehead again and hugged her.

"Come on Vincent...I hear more of those things coming!" Claire said as I listened...then hearing loud shuffling. Shit! She's right, we have to move! I took up my shotgun and looked to Leon.

"Go on through! The nearby door should be unlocked!" I said as I heard a bang against the door. I heard their shuffling, and sighed in relief slightly as I heard a door open and close. Now they were safe. Without warning the door was busted off the hinges, and there stood an extremely tall man, approximately 7 feet, wearing a dark green trench coat, with an X-shaped scar across the bridge and brow line. Fuck! Are you kidding me?! A Model T-103 Tyrant?! It began approaching with a stomp of its heavy military boots, and I backed up. I pulled the trigger to my shotgun, and the shots spread across the trench coat...but never piercing. That's right, the limiter costs are bulletproof...

"Move!" Claire suddenly cried as I turned to her, a grenade in her hand. I then turned to the Tyrant, who had by now raised his hands and slammed them at me trying to make me part of the floor, and rolled out of the way, as Claire threw the grenade. Seconds later it exploded, and the Tyrant was sent against the wall, scattering paper and magazine racks. We took this time to run into the next room, and was greeted with Leon's shotgun to my face.

"Sorry about that!" Leon said sheepishly as I slammed the door closed.

"No time to fu-" I caught myself before I let the word out, and quickly replaced it. "Mess around, we got an angry monster out there. It's called a Tyrant. One of the most dangerous in my opinion, and its out for blood." Then with a bang, I heard the door crack. We all began running, and Leon grabbed a nearby wooden box with a blue label on it. He grinned and we went into the library. I ushered them upstairs, and my ears caught the sound of a door shattering. We had reached the end of the second floor, and I tore off a section of the floor.

Well, the chief did hire some shitty interior designers. I dropped down, as did Leon and we caught Sherry and Claire respectively. I put a finger to my lips, as I began moving the section of floor back to where it was. We then heard a door clatter against the floor, and heard the stomping steps moving along the library. They then silenced, and me and Leon held the shotguns ready, just in case.

"Don't make a sound." I mouthed and they nodded. Then to our horror, we heard the steps approaching...upstairs. I felt my heart race increase, and I motioned them away from where the boards came off. A step overhead...then another...then suddenly, smash. He found us!

"Go!" I said smashing the button, the bookcase beside them moving as he jumped down. We all piled out of the secret corner, me and Leon firing slug after slug at him, but to no effect. I then put the shotgun on my back thanks to the strap attached, and I pulled out my P226, and began firing into his head. That, had much more effect, because he reeled back, and Leon grinned before beginning to fire at his head. Then, he fell forward, a small carton of shells, and handgun rounds tumbling out. What the Hell? We quickly picked up the items, and rushed out of the library. We met Claire and Sherry outside of the library, in the main hall.

"Where is-?" Claire started as I grinned. She sighed in relief as I began reloading my shotgun. I counted the number of rounds in my P226, and nodded. About 5 rounds. It'll do for now. We continued to the emergency ladder, and with the push of a button, it descended again. We then continued into the secretary's office. I sighed sitting on the nearby bench as Leon took a seat next to me, opening the wooden box. Inside were parts of some sort. A closer inspection showed they were for a handgun...more specifically, his.

"Nice find Leon." I said with a grin as he nodded beginning to work on putting the new pieces on the gun. After a couple of minutes, Leon had gotten a brand new, shiny, customized handgun. It had a stock, and from what I could see you could shift from semi-automatic to 3-round burst. It also held 18 rounds. So 6 rounds of burst. Still pretty sweet.

"Hey Vincent?" Claire asked coming over to me, Sherry browsing through a magazine on the other side of the room. I looked up to her, and Claire had a gentle frown on her face. I'm not gonna like this am I?

"You know Sherry's unarmed right...?" Claire asked in a low whisper. Now I definitely don't like where this is going.

"I'm not having my little sister begin to shoot and kill things." I hissed out silently. I wanted to protect my sister as long as I could. No matter the costs to me.

"Vincent, what if none of us are around to help protect her? What if she meets something, and she can't just run by? What if-" Claire's next point was cut off with a hand motion from me. These were all valid...no matter how long I wanted to protect her...she needed protection of her own. I sighed as I nodded.

"I can do this big brother! Mommy was teaching me while you and daddy worked!" Sherry piped in and I blinked. Well then...mom, you sly fox of a woman. I then chuckled as I sighed.

"Alrighty then guys. What's the prescription here?" I asked as Claire pulled out a spare Beretta M92F from behind her back. I blinked and shrugged. From Uncle Wesker, I've heard the gun's definitely a reliable weapon. 15 rounds, decent firepower, decent firing rate, and a slight customization rail. Claire handed me the gun, and I began looking it over. So far so good. I unloaded the magazine, and checked it, before reloading it, and cocking the weapon, then switching on the safety. I sighed as I gave the weapon to Sherry, who blinked, in semi-surprise.

"We're going against a TON of things that can kill us Sher. I would honestly rather you not need to use it...but you know dad's motto. It's better to have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it." I sighed some with a taut look on my face, my brows giving shape to a gentle frown. Sherry hugged me and I hugged her back. We let go, and I pulled out both Sig Saüer handguns. The Chief's office is nearby. I'm not walking in unarmed. Claire and Leon saw me tense slightly, and Claire walked up to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked as I shook my head.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine." I said as she reluctantly nodded, and I opened the door to the next room...which had a zombie, on FIRE, at the door. I fell backwards, my heart pounding against my chest, as I heard a gunshot from behind me which hit the undead man in the chest, making him reel backwards. Another shot, which hit his throat, and then one final shot, which went through his head, making him fall backwards. I turned and saw the barrel of Sherry's gun gently smoking. I blinked and Sherry was gently shaking. I held her close and she began openly sobbing into my shoulder. Though the Kevlar mainly took in all of the tears. Her first kill. As a young, 12 year old girl.

We heard a moan, and another zombie entered the picture, and I stood with a completely, PISSED look on my face. I walked towards it, and kicked it hard in the chest it flying back, before I spun around and kicked the other it landing on a elevated spike of wood, which pierced its head, and brain and it stopped moving. I planted a firm foot on the other zombies chest, and fired into the head with my P226, a couple times...must've been five because I had continued clicking about 6 or so more times before calling it quits, the zombies head riddled with the rounds. I let out a shaky breath, not sure what to make of what just happened...again. That blood-lusting side called out again and I heeded the call. And honestly...it felt good. Good to let loose. Good to destroy something. Good to smell the blood it released after death. I then shook my head trying to clear the thoughts from my head.

"Big brother...?" Sherry questioned as I smiled some, letting her know I was okay. She hugged me tight and I hugged her back and Leon ran down the hall before we heard a loud groan from him.

"We can't go that way. Fire. No sprinkler around." Leon said as I frowned too. Damn.

"Alright, lets go this way then." I said as we began moving down the right side of the hall. I opened the door, and we were instantly greeted by the sounds of cawing. Great! We could be Nevermored! (Being Nevermored is a joke I got from The Super Gaming Bros. whenever crows are involved, you have a chance of being Nevermored or being pecked)

"You hear that?" Claire asked as I nodded, pulling out my shotgun, holstering the handgun. Not going to waste individual bullets on what is practically going to be Legion. I think the shotgun will do better here. Then as we slowly turned the corner, we were greeted with a horrible sight. An officer, dead, various deep peck-marks on his body, visible with the tears in the shirt. Dear God...

"Everybody be quiet...anyone else hear that...?" Leon wondered as we were silenced. Then I heard it. The sound of a foot on a roof. More specifically, the roof over us. Then we heard a crack, and minor debris fell. My eyes then widened.

"Run!" I shouted beginning to run, as did the others the crows scattering, as the Tyrant dropped through the roof. Are you FUCKING kidding?! I turned, and fired the shotgun, making several crows explode in a puff of feathers, and hitting the Tyrant's coat. Shit! I grabbed two magazines of what looked like .40 S&W. Then I turned and was met with the fist of the Tyrant, sending me into the wall beside the exit. I was seeing doubles and my vision was unfocused. And all I heard were the stomps of the Tyrant inching closer.

Chapter 4 END!

That's all for this chapter folks! Next week is the release of Majora's Mask 3D so when I get that I'm probably gonna be focusing on it a lot, or maybe even starting a fic for it too! But that's all this time guys! I hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Vengeance

Memory of a Lost City

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 2/10/15

Ended: 2/10/15

AN: Same as always, read and review, and have a good week guys!

Review Reading:

The95Will: I'm glad you like the details going into the weapons, and I honestly wish I could say I had a sister, but no I have a brother, who funny enough, was supposed to be a girl. And hey, the relationship hasn't improved so much, there was a big leap, but she still ignores me every now and again, but I understand it. And hey, you'll find someone! Have a great week man!

Chapter 5: Vengeance

I watched the Tyrant approach me, and I only frowned, trying to move, but couldn't.

"Big brother!" Sherry yelled...and he stopped, and turned to her. Then to my horror, began approaching her. No, you son of a bitch!

"You stay the FUCK away from her!" I screamed as I stood and tackled him down, him landing on the ground. Woah...that was awesome! He began getting up, and I then unholstered the Colt S.A.A. and then quick-fired the six rounds into the Tyrant's head, blood exploding from his face, but the wounds healing almost instantly. He then turned to me, and I held a pissed off look on my face, against what is possibly the strongest Tyrant prototype as of now. He then began charging at me, and I grinned as I then turned running to the fence, before beginning to trail two booted feet up it. His next haymaker, which would have probably killed me seeing as I'm still experiencing some slight dizziness, just broke through the fence. He looked up at me, and I had a "Come on" motion ready with my hands. He jumped up, and eyes met eye brow as he did. At least that explains how he got up here in the first place.

"Vincent! Duck!" Claire shouted, as I turned. Claire had a grenade launcher in her hand. And she pulled the trigger, and I hit the ground faster than a baseball player coming into home with a slide. The grenade made contact with his face, and exploded sending him flying across the roof. He roared, and charged towards the edge of the roof...but I wasn't going to let him do that! I grabbed his trench coat, and with a shout lifted him over my head, before I made his head meet contact with the roof. I swear to God I heard a crack...and I let him go, and he dropped backwards, still on the roof. I panted, wondering where that surge of strength came from. I then jumped off the roof, landing in a roll, infront of our gang.

"We continued ahead...I'm sorry, we didn't know you'd be in trouble." Claire said with a frown.

"It's alright guys, if anything, Sherry saved me there." I said as she blushed at the praise.

"H-How? All I did was call out to you..." Sherry trailed off as I hugged her and kissed her forehead. She blushed more and I saw the Tyrant getting up. I growled and I turned to Claire, who had another round ready.

"Get out of here. We'll meet up at the secretary's office. Don't go to the chief's office. Quickly turn on the water, and take this. Place it at that statue in the entrance of the RPD." I said handing the Unicorn Medal to Leon who frowned.

"But-" Claire began and I shook my head. Although only 16, I still held a bit of authority it seems. They frowned and began moving, except Sherry, who Leon held was screaming out "No, Vincent! No!" tears running down her face. As soon as I saw that the fire was put out, Claire gave one last look at me, before running into the hallway. I then heard my iPod begin playing "Sanctified with Dynamite" by Powerwolf. Good song.

"Alright you bastard. Let's dance." I said quickly holstering the S.A.A as he ran towards me. I dodged the punch he threw and threw one of my own, which collided with his face, and he growled trying a right handed haymaker, only for it to miss, as I leapt on top of his arm, which was quite...large by the way. I then landed a strong kick to his face, which sent him across the pavement. I stretched my limbs, and watched him with hardened eyes. Then my chest began aching, and I coughed up blood. The Tyrant must have seen this, as he began a charge, one fist ready to fire. I grabbed him by his fist, and sent him flying over me. As he landed...God knows where, I was at my knees coughing up more blood. Dammit! Then I heard the crash of something...and there he was, crashing through the wall. I took my shotgun, and began firing towards his head, the slug-shot doing as much damage as it could. The shots continued until a miracle happened.

He dropped, this time, a small handgun dropping, as I began reloading my shotgun. I went down there and grabbed it, before unloading my shotgun into his head. I began making my way back, reloading my shotgun. I then inspected the handgun, and found it was a S&W M&P40c. A compact handgun, with a capacity of 10 rounds, which used .40 S&W. This weapon would probably be a better fit for Sherry than the Beretta. Great! I opened the door to the hallway, and found small bodies of crows on the ground, blood leaking out. I then made my way around, opening the door to the helicopter hallway. There I saw the rest of the group come through, and Sherry saw me, and ran up to me and hugged me tight, which I was surprised she could do so. Never thought my little sister had this strength.

"Is he-" Leon asked as I shook my head.

"Only incapacitated." I said and he frowned. I then pulled out the Colt S.A.A., and had reloaded the weapon with the bullets in the grooves of the holster and turned on the safety, before I became young Revolver Ocelot (MGS3), and began spinning the gun around, the others watching as I spun the gun around at a fast pace, before throwing it in the air, and catching it, before continuing the spinning, then holstering the weapon. I grinned. I did much better than I thought.

"What the Hell..." Claire trailed off as I grinned.

"We got a key." Leon said as he held up a small green key in the shape of a diamond. I raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"The chief's office is around the corner. Lets go." I said taking point as they nodded. We went around the corner...and found that the helicopter wreckage blocked off the entrance.

"What now? We would have to-" Claire was cut off, as I slammed against the wood. I winced some, before doing it again, wincing more this time.

"Come on! Claire, on three we slam against it." Leon said as she nodded, and I stepped back in line with them. He counted off...and at three, we slammed into the wood, and heard it crack.

"Once more!" I said as we slammed into the wood again, breaking it off, me hitting the ground, Claire and Leon close by. We began chuckling then laughing as Sherry jumped up, and landed in my arms. She began laughing and we all smiled. I wish times like this would stay...

"Everyone ready?" Leon asked as we all got up, us nodding.

"Just about. Hey sis?" I said as she looked at me. I pulled out the compact handgun I got off the Tyrant, and her eyes widened.

"N-" She started as I cut her off.

"I want to switch guns with you. This would probably be more fitted to you because it's smaller. I noticed you were shaking as you were firing...the size of this should help with that." I said as she gulped nodding. I then held her close and kissed her forehead before whispering in her ear. "Please, only use it if you have to. I don't want you hurt...but I don't want you traumatized either. Only use it when there's no other options, and don't take any unnecessary risks, like I did. Promise me."

"I promise Vincent." She said wrapping her small arms around my larger frame. I hugged her back and gently took the Beretta off her person.

"So what do we do with this?" I asked as there was a frown as they thought. I have three handguns, and a shotgun. I would prefer not to have anymore.

"Why not let Sherry keep it?" Leon suggested, and I shrugged. Fair enough.

"At least now you have a secondary weapon to use." I said as I switched on the safety, placing it in the holster.

"What do I do with this one?" She asked as I frowned in thought. Hmm...

"Loosen your belt a little? To where the shorts won't slide off?" I said as she did so, switching the safety on as I slipped the handgun inbetween the shorts and belt. I grinned. Nice fit.

"What about ammo?" She asked as I held out to her a small carton of .40 S&W, and 9mm. She pocketed both.

"The compact has 10 rounds. The Beretta has 15." I said as she nodded.

"And I already used three, so I have twelve left!" Sherry said as I smiled nodding. Bright young girl...but with two head Umbrella scientists as parents, and an intelligent older brother, its no surprise she's smart!

"Everyone ready now?" Leon asked as I nodded, before approaching the door. I peeked through the keyhole, and eyed around...and saw a chair turned, a woman on her back on his desk, dead. I gulped turning to the others, and nodded, as did they. I slowly opened the door, and we silently walked in. As we approached the desk...the chair turned and I cursed loudly inside my head. Chief Brian Irons sat there, his handgun ready to kill, this time with a silencer on the end of it. That's gonna complicate things.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Chief Brian Irons...rather I was chief...before all this happened. And those creatures ruined my beautiful city..." Chief Irons cried out as I saw Claire and Leon have slight looks of pity on their faces as they heard him lament.

"Who's the woman?" I asked as he turned to me, a flare of anger in his eyes, only I could see.

"That WAS the mayor's daughter." He answered and I frowned. Emily Warren? Dead? Then he continued. "Soon enough her body will putrefy...and only then will there be two ways to stop her. Either destroying the brain, or removing the head completely." He concluded.

"Chief, is it okay if we look around here some?" Leon asked as he nodded his approval, the others beginning to move to the door on the right. I stayed behind.

"Big brother aren't you coming?" Sherry asked as I turned and smiled.

"I'll be there in a little bit sis. I have to talk to Chief Irons." I said as they nodded exiting the room. Good. I heard the steps fade away, and I did a 180, unholstering my Equinox, and we held our guns to each others heads.

"You're a dead man Birkin!" He hissed out, and I grinned.

"Last I checked, dead men don't walk among the living!" I retorted as I leapt behind his table, turning it over just in time as he fired his first shot, the bullet hitting the mahogany. I gave a silent breath of relief...before he fired again this one going into my shoulder. I held my gun tighter, hissing out in pain, and looked up, only to see a glass cabinet that showed my reflection and his. Shit! I quickly smashed the glass, it landing around me, as I heard him curse audibly. Goes to show asshole, don't fuck with the Birkins! I then quickly turned, and fired a round at him, the bullet going through his side, as he hissed out in absolute pain, the gunshot echoing throughout the room. He then pressed a hidden button nearby leaving a bloody print there, the secret entrance he had opening, as I fired another shot, grazing his arm this time, as he held pressure on his side, the secret opening closing. Ugh, you coward!

"What happened?" Leon asked in concern as the door was practically busted open. I was panting, the blood seeping through my clothes. Funny enough, the Kevlar did nothing...or maybe he hit a spot that it didn't cover. I felt the blood saturating the black shirt I wore, and I took it off, undoing the vest, pulling it off as Claire and Sherry ran in, both of their hands flying to their mouths. I began inshaling slowly and exhaling slowly, as I pulled out a medical kit from the bag. I grabbed a suture, or a needle, and thread, and knew this would hurt like a bitch. I then looked around the kit finding some pain killers and took two tablets of them. I felt the effect almost instantly, and rubbed my eyes. I then handed the forceps to Leon, and told him to pull out the bullet. I cringed gently, and felt something leaving my shoulder. I sighed in relief, the bullet out as I handed him the needle and thread, and as he almost touched the wound, Claire stopped him.

"Let me." She said as he shrugged handing it to her. I swallowed, and she began sewing the wound up. I hissed every once in a while, but besides that, nothing. Then I pulled out the green herb leaves, and tossed two into my mouth. I then spat the chewed mixture into my hand, and placed it on the wound. The herb had natural pain killers, antibiotics, blood clotting properties, and healing properties as well. I then began feeling relief, and they bandaged the wound I then sighed, my black shirt now ruined. I then looked around, and saw another black shirt. Haha! That works! I grabbed it, and pulled it over my head, the shirt being a little too big on me. Whatever though! I then took the shirt back off, and strapped on the Kevlar, then throwing the shirt back on.

"How do you feel?" Claire asked and I gave a...non-Vincent smile. Like I was drunk or something.

"Pretty good." I said as there was a groan.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked giving the victory sign, with her thumb out.

"Two fingers and a thumb!" I replied as they sighed.

"What happened?" Leon asked as I stretched gently.

"After you two left, we had a western stand-off. Then I turned the table over as cover. And then we began firing at each other." I said as there was a frown.

"How didn't we hear-" He asked as I cut him off.

"Silencer. He went through the entrance there." I said, pointing to the area. They blinked, and I began walking to where he was, and pressed around the bloody handprint. Then it opened, and I popped my head around the corner, and saw that the back room was empty, and that the elevator wasn't there.

"Do we have to go through...?" Sherry asked as I nodded. Then the door opened, and in came a woman wearing a red dress. Ada Wong. Spy.

"Who are you?" Claire asked as the woman smiled holding a Browning Hi-Power in her hand.

"My names Ada Wong. I'm looking for my boyfriend John." She said and I frowned. John Smith...killed during the Arklay Incident...though I decided to say nothing. If she's here...she must be here for the G-Virus.

"Hey sis?" I whispered as she turned to me.

"Yes big brother?" She asked as I smiled.

"Can I see your pendant?" I asked as she nodded, handing me the pendant. I then turned, and opened it, before clicking open the secret compartment. Then I cursed silently. Dad, you son of a bitch! Why would you...? I growled silently, thinking maybe it wasn't dad, but someone that had ordered him to. I pulled out the sample, and placed it in my breast pocket, which I noticed this had, and pulled out a picture of me and Sherry, placing it in the other half of the pendant. I then clicked it close, before turning to her. She opened it, and her eyes lit up.

"This is of us at Christmas last year!" Sherry said as I nodded smiling brightly. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Vin...?" Claire asked as Sherry held me tighter.

"I love you big brother." She said and I felt tears beginning to gather in my eyes.

"I love you too little sister." I said as I wiped away the tears. I then stood and turned again pressing the button to call the elevator. I then took this time to open my pendant and click it open, revealing a sample of the T-Virus already there, another space of the same size in a small cushion. I then placed the G-Virus sample in there, and clicked the pendant closed. That should ward off the Tyrant. I know the pendant was the only reason the Tyrant hesitated. Because she had the G-Virus...and to Umbrella, the G-Virus is main priority right now. So now, we go into the depths of Hell...and we fight.

Chapter 5 END!

As you can see I skipped a large part of the RPD, and am going to the G-Mutant...I think it had another name though, but I'm not sure on what. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! Until next time!


	6. Lost and Found

Memory of a Lost City

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 2/17/15

End: 2/20/15

Not much to say, I got Majora's Mask 3D, and honestly beat it within three days, ironic isn't it? I enjoyed it though, and I collected everything, through the help of a walkthrough though...but I had already beaten the game previously on the N64, so I figured why not get some help this time around? There are some big changes, such as all bosses having a Majora Eye somewhere, and two fishing holes...that as far as I know, do nothing except waste time. Anyway, lets get to the story!

Review Reading:

The95Will: I'm glad you liked the adorable Sherry moments, and I'm glad you enjoyed the worldly Vincent. And I'm glad you liked that I used your weapon idea. About the past and present tenses, honestly when it comes to in-depth grammar, I'm not exactly an A student, like I have some basic concepts that have been crammed and smacked into my head. But hey, I'll do my best!

Supboyyyyy93: Hey, when Vincent wants to protect someone, you better believe he'd do anything to protect them. And hey, I'm glad the advice helped! I never really got into the HUNK mode. The version I have, the DualShock version, has the Extreme Battle Game...which I'm not touching. Because the third one...well...lets just say, if I recall correctly, there's just about one or two of every G-Malformation, and then we have double Tyrants, thank God they're with the limiter coats. And I think you're right. The thing I was thinking of was the G-Vaccine, DEVIL. So yeah, it's either going to be called the G-Mutant, or something else catchy.

Chapter 6: Lost and Found

The elevator slowly traveled down to the lower levels of the RPD, as Claire, Leon, and Ada chatted, Sherry hanging onto me her eyes closed. She shouldn't be going through this shit. She should be sleeping, not fighting for her life, or laying next to me because she had a nightmare, and big brother Vinny was a big teddy bear.

"What's your take on this Vincent?" Ada suddenly asked me as I shrugged.

"You're both Birkin's aren't you? Then surely you know something about-" Ada had begun, before I turned to her my Equinox drawn, ready to kill the spy.

"Look. You stay out of my business, I stay out of yours understand? My parents may have made a mistake, but I'll be damned if I let someone talk shit about my family!" I practically shouted, surprising everyone here. My eyes held an extremely bright fire, and Ada just nodded slowly before closing her mouth. The elevator finally stopped and we all got off. We began to approach the door, before we all heard a loud scream of pain. Irons. Good, the bastard deserves it. Then we heard a low gurgle, and instantly weapons were drawn. I began to approach the door and listened, and heard only shallow breathing.

"I'm going in. Alone. I've got a score to settle." I said as they nodded. I held both handguns ready, and kicked open the door, surprising Irons who...no longer held his gun. I smirked and closed the door, before turning, seeing Irons with a bone-saw coming at me. I gripped his wrist tight, and my arm began searching for his wound. I then found it, and with a twisted grin, dug two fingers deep into the wound, making blood spill and him scream out in agony. I then dug the fingers even deeper into it making him scream louder as I pulled the bone-saw away from him, and pulling the fingers out, kicking him to the ground. He was panting heavily, blood running down his right side. I cleaned my fingers off with a nearby cloth, and began walking to him. He shook his head, crawling away from me as best as he could his heart pounding. He was then on top of a wooden trapdoor.

"Sto...stop..." Irons pleaded as I growled seeing his various victims. I wanted him to suffer.

"How many times did they plead? How many times did they beg for mercy?" I growled out as I heard the trapdoor crack.

"Pl-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as something from below the trapdoor, with claws I saw, grabbed him, and pulled him under. He screamed out and my eyes widened. What...the...fuck...? I then heard a roar and something tossed up Chief Irons upper torso, the entire bottom half gone. I peered down...and saw a large red monster, with soul-piercing red eyes staring up at me. I quickly jumped to my feet, and it jumped up to meet me. At this time the door was busted open.

"What the Hell is that?!" Leon shouted as the creature swung its tail at me. I grabbed onto the nearby chain, and ran along the wall, before spin kicking the monster, it groaning.

"Get out of here!" I shouted as I saw a grenade zoom past me, it hit the creature in the chest and it was launched down the trapdoor. I then jumped down, and had given a left haymaker to the creature it flying back. I grinned before gritting my teeth, my chest now burning. I then saw it inching closer, and as I began to move, I then began coughing up blood. Then an unhappy tail met my stomach, and I was knocked into the air. As I about flew past the U-shaped grate, and into the...water...below, I grabbed the pole of the ladder there, and spun, switching onto the other pole, and then launching myself towards the monster. I knocked it backwards, and I then gave it an axe kick. It screeched out, and I noticed the eye on its right...shoulder. I grinned taking out my shotgun, and fired a slug into it, the sound now like a...screaming, more than anything. The eye squeezed shut but I nudged the barrel into the eye, and pulled the trigger, something blowing out of the eye. It's screeching/screaming then quieted...and I saw the puddle of green blood beginning to ooze out. I then kicked it as hard as I could, and away it went, into the murky depths below. I panted and collapsed, and the others had made their way down, Leon first, the girls next.

"Big brother!" Sherry screamed as Leon gently grabbed her shoulder to stop her from running to me. Gotta give him points for being cautious. I chuckled as I stood gently holding my stomach.

"Not mine. That things." I said as Leon nodded letting her go, and she began running to me. Then the creature shot out of the water, a fire burning, ready to take one of us down. I pushed Sherry to Leon, who caught her, and as the creature had stretched out its claws, I grabbed the arm and roared out, tossing it against the rocky pillars around us. I held out my hand for Claire's grenade launcher, and she handed it to me, and a case of orange-tipped rounds. Acid rounds. I fired a round at the creature, and it screamed out, as I opened the chamber, and the spent round popped out as I loaded another in there, and fired again. The creature screeched out, and I repeated my motions...before a hand reached my shoulder. I turned...and there was Ada with a M72 LAW. I grinned widely, handing the weapon back to Claire as I undid the clasps and pulled the weapon out to its full size. I aimed down the sights, and I inhaled and exhaled, before squeezing the trigger, the rocket zooming towards the creature. It hit its chest, and then there was a large explosion and I saw that the creature had become bite-sized bits and they splashed into the water below. I then dropped the LAW, and had then hugged Sherry who hugged me back crying into my shoulder.

"I was so scared big brother! I...I thought..." She trailed off sobbing as I held her close kissing her forehead.

"Trust me, it's gonna take more than big, tall and ugly to take me down." I said with as she sniffled. I then cleared my throat and began softly singing. Mother's Lullaby...always used to help us sleep as children. Her eyes grew heavy...and she had lulled off to sleep. I picked her up, and held her head against my chest.

"How did you do that?" Leon asked as I sighed.

"I'll tell you later. I'd rather this thing be over and done with." I said as there were nods of agreement. With a press of the button a ladder had descended, and we began climbing up it. We were on the concrete platform I was on when I came from the sewers. We had dropped down, and to the door that had brought me out of the sewers. I then pressed a button and it opened. As we began piling through it, small amounts of debris had fallen from above...and I looked up, and saw the Tyrant there.

"What the He-" Ada was cut off by Leon's hand...but it was too late. He had turned and had jumped down, and I had pressed the button for the door to close. A fist hit the door hard, and I began typing on the nearby panel, to close the emergency doors. At this point Sherry had awoke and was now on the ground. Then we heard something open, and to my horror, I realized she was on a vent...which was now open. My hand shot out to catch her, but it was too late, she was out of my grasp.

"Ahh!" She screamed as I shouted out.

"Sherry!" I said as I began panicking. Where did the connect to?! Dammit I thought I had all of this place known!

"We have to move fast!" Claire said as I nodded, running through the water, and then jumping up the ledge. Inside was the small sanctuary I had. The others entered, and I was over at the elevator in an instant. We all had piled onto it. It went down...and I saw a woman run by. Mother!

"Mom!" I shouted out as the woman stopped and turned to me. Blonde hair, cut to her cheeks, a white lab coat, and a Desert Eagle in her hand. That thing would have destroyed someone. I began running to her, and we hugged, with her beginning to cry into my shoulder.

"Where's Sherry?" She asked as I frowned the tears beginning to gather. She bit back a sob as she held me close, me being her rock.

"Mom...I have both samples." I whispered into her ear, as she looked up at me stunned, the tears still running.

"You know the-" She began as I nodded gently.

"They sent the Tyrant to get them. It took a look at Sherry, and I knew she had it. Dad...must've known this would happen. He had told me that he entrusted me with my sample. Sherry must've come at a later time." I said as she wiped away her tears nodding.

"Where is she?" Mom asked as I swallowed.

"She was sucked under a vent. If we can find out where it goes...then we can catch up-" I started as nearby gunfire cut me off. My eyes widened, and I began a wild sprint to the source before mom grabbed my shoulder and shook her head.

"We'll catch up to her. That sounded accurate sweetheart. Must've killed something." She said as three more shots rang out. I closed my eyes and nodded. I swallowed, albeit harshly, and let out a shaky breath.

"That woman...she's an Umbrella spy." I whispered into her ear, as my eyes darted to Ada. The name was familiar...that and I was friends with John. So, obviously talk goes around.

"She must be here for the samples." Mom concluded and I nodded.

"Lets go guys!" I shouted as the rest of Team Birkin had come up to me. I looked around...and saw that we were pretty well off. I'm feeling good about this!

Chapter 6 END!

I hope you all liked this chapter, and I have good news! I'm not dating someone again! And I'm happy! But regardless, I hope you all have a good weekend!


	7. Cold Steel and Complications

Memory of a Lost City

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 2/26/15

End: 3/3/15

AN: Well, I'm single again, still have a plateful of problems and haven't been feeling so...fine these last couple days...So I've decided to move to writing to take my mind off things. So here's the next chapter of Memory of a Lost City! I hope you all enjoy!

Review Reading:

Supboyyyyy93: Haha I figured that one, but you have to remember, Umbrella is a very...persuasive company. Parents could've easily been forced in exchange for their kids safety, and had been ordered to work on the G-Virus. Again, hypothetical, but still a possibility, no? Now moreso...if Umbrella didn't decide to obtain the virus, then possibly, this WOULDN'T have happened. Another thing to remember, is that Vincent doesn't fully know what's going on. All he really knows is that the virus samples are important, and that he needs to keep them safe. And I believe Vincent would invariably beat faces into the ground for talking shit about his family.

The95Will: Haha good ol' HUNK! And Vincent again, has that "Save people" personality. And hey, family means a lot to him, and to me. And trust me, Annette will be fleshed out later on, just be patient!

MEleeSmasher: Well I'm glad you think it's interesting, and I'm glad you enjoyed Rise of the Abyss! And don't worry, I plan on going to RE5 and maybe RE6, I'm still planning on how I want Vince to be input...because I think he would fit really well in all situations...and considering the stories all intercept each other at one point...it's difficult deciding where I want him to start. And I'll make this clear now, he will NOT be with Ada on her mission. The reason being, his family is part of Umbrella, and moreso scientists...she is a spy, trying to steal the research that his parents have worked hard on. Why begin to assist the spy that had tried to do so, so long ago?

Chapter 7: Cold Steel and Complications

"So...what's your name?" Claire asked as mom smiled brightly. That mother-smile. You know she's proud.

"I'm Annette. Annette Birkin. Wife to William Birkin, and mother to Vincent and Sherry...also the one who taught them how to use a handgun...and kind of gave Vincent his mouth...but nothing describes a situation better than a well-placed curse." Mom said as we chuckled entering the sewers truly. Not even five minutes in here and there was already the scuffling of legs. Spiders. Shit, not again.

"Keep quiet...spiders. I'll kill them." I said as I pulled the shotgun off my shoulder. I stretched lightly, and had then began slowly moving along the wall. I then turned, and had then come face-to-face with a large spider, its 8 beady eyes staring straight at me, and in shock, had fired the shotgun into its face, making it screech, the slug ripping through its stomach, making the large arachnid fall. I had my hand to my chest trying to catch my breath, as the rest of my team had run to me, Claire holding a silver wolf medal in my hand. So that's where Thomas had tossed it. Good...Kevin should have the other half then.

"You okay sweetheart?" Mom asked and I nodded finally catching my breath. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. Understandable, I did just about probably die. She smiled and wiped away a smudge of blood on my cheek...probably from the spider. Then my mom's eyes grew wide, and I turned...only to see another spider. I then aimed the shotgun...but the idea was quickly thrown out the window as the spider shot an extremely strong webbing at my hand, ensuring I couldn't use it...and began pulling me to it and that's when I struggled. My knife was barely out of reach, and I couldn't grab it. Then I heard three shots hit the spider in the head and it screeched, before the pulling stopped. Mom had come over, and had sliced the webbing off.

"Nothing is going to fuck with my kids." Mom said and I chuckled. Good ol' mom. The reason for the sailor tongue, and sharp reflexes. But hey, at this time I'm not complaining about it all. Both can help in tight situations! I began slicing away the web from my hand, and gently pulled the shotgun off, and then pulled a bottle of hand sanitizer from the pack, and had squirted some into my hand...which had made the web begin to dissolved to our surprise. Wow...if we knew this, then we could've probably weaponized it...and when all Hell broke loose...didn't lose so many people. The large glob of webbing had fallen with a sickly splat and I cringed. Mom had placed a hand on my shoulder, and we continued through the sewers until we reached a large room with a moving bridge. In the one corner was a container of blue herbs.

"So...Annette was it? What's going on here?" Ada began to pry as I turned to her with narrowed eyes, tightened grip on a handgun as mom placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and shouldered the shotgun, letting the grip go.

"...me and my husband work for the Umbrella corporation. As viral researchers. We..." Mom trailed off with a frown...as I took up the reins.

"Umbrella decided the T-Virus, which had caused the Arklay Incident, wasn't enough...and decided to create a virus that reacts on a more...genetic level. The G-Virus. Though this was a more...perfect virus if you could say. Though we haven't really come across anything mutated by it...thank God." I said as mom went slack jawed.

"Vincent...how...?" Mom started as I chuckled.

"I've read the reports mom. Dad let me...I'm guessing he had figured it would help in the long run." I said as I turned to the others before continuing.

"Mom and dad...along with some other scientists had...created the G-Virus. And..." I paused trying to think, which is where mom jumped in.

"A rival Umbrella facility had wanted to steal his research. And...they had done so. But...William...he...used the virus." Mom said...and the words shattered my world. My eyes widened...and I could feel the tears gathering. Dad...he...? Why...? Mom had run over to me and hugged me tight and I began sobbing into her shoulder. I could tell there were frowns on everyone's faces...even Ada's.

"Don't worry...I'm not going to let him hurt either of-" Mom's statement was cut off as we heard Sherry scream, and I tore away and looked towards the door, before backing up and taking a running leap to the other side.

"Vincent no!" Mom shouted as I tossed the valve to the other side.

"When everyone's across, use it on this side here." I said as I went through the door, beginning to run down the corridor. I reached the trash room...and saw my sister laying face-down on a box...and my eyes caught the tiniest speck of movement in the water. A scale sticking u...oh-

"Fuck!" I shouted as I leapt backwards, a large maw trying to snatch me up. A fucking alligator!? I then took my shotgun and growled before firing a slug, then evading the mouth trying to eat me. I began making my way back to the beginning. I looked to my right, and had pulled the canister on the wall to the ground and began rolling it toward the edge of the corridor, in a log-rolling style. Then the alligator turned down the corridor...and I grinned. As it lunged at me, I then kicked off the canister, it landing in its mouth, and then had made my way to the door, and fired a handgun round into the canister. Then a second and then a third...and then with a massive explosive, pop goes the head. The top of its head had became mush, the bottom still attached. I then pressed a button on the panel beside the door and the door unlocked and I opened it.

"We're good." I said as mom hugged me tight.

"That was stupid! You could have been ki-" Mom began scolding me as there was a small round of chuckles from Claire, Leon, and I.

"He's been doing that a LOT tonight." Claire said as I chuckled sheepishly. Mom gave me a stern look that screamed, "You're in trouble".

"We need to save Sherry." I said as there was a round of nods and we charged down the sewer corridor, before entering the trash room. Me and mom went over to Sherry...and we both heard squelching. I pulled out my handgun, and fired a round into the G-Embryo that began to hide. The bullet tore its body apart. Nothing remained.

"Dad...?" I questioned knowing the answer. Mom nodded and I frowned.

"Yes. We can make a vaccine in the lab. We have come far enough for that...moreso, our idea." Mom said as I smiled some. Sherry could be saved.

"I'm glad." I said as I began to pick up Sherry. Then I saw a frown on mom's face. I kissed her cheek and she gave a small smile, and Sherry began stirring. Her eyes opened, and she locked eyes with mom, and had practically leapt into her arms, and they hugged and mom ushered me in, which I did. Then Sherry frowned.

"I don't feel so good..." She said as I hugged her, as Claire walked over.

"Do you want me to hold you?" She asked as Sherry shook her head.

"I wanna piggyback ride!" She said childishly, and mom and I laughed. Claire smiled and picked her up, before moving Sherry to the back of her head, in which Sherry got in position.

"Can you handle launcher duty?" Claire asked as I grinned widely.

"Are you sure you want to give me, King of Exposives, the Launcher of Death?" I asked over dramatically. Claire nodded and I then continued. "Yes Madam General!", from which I then took the grenade launcher. I opened the chamber, and saw a single grenade round chambered. I cocked it and began climbing up the ladder to the upper level. As I began crossing the bridge, we all heard a loud roar. What the...?

"Look out!" Claire shouted as a claw came close, making me stumble and fall backwards, and I gripped onto the railing, as a monster had leapt up, and across onto the nearby console. A monster of a man, extremely tall, two sets of claws, a head...no...dad! The blonde hair was unmistakable, as were the calculating cerulean eyes he had, the head of some creature taking roost where it normally would lay. My father...my best friend of sorts...my teacher...had almost killed me. I began trying to climb up, and I felt my heart pound in my ear. I heard a whoosh of air...and time slowed down.

"Vincent!" "Big brother!" "Sweetheart!" I heard the voices call out to me...and I made a tough decision. I had tossed the grenade launcher on to the railing...and let go of the cold, steel railing. I inhaled deeply, and heard a loud splash, the clear waters below, surround and enveloping my body as I sank lower and lower. I then began swimming strongly, and had surfaced...only to quickly swim to the side, evading the bullet that was the G-Monster. He wanted the virus samples didn't he...? I quickly had gotten out of the water, and had rushed out the door. I opened the pendent, and then began twisting the dial on top until I heard a click. The picture inside had lifted, and inside showed both the G and T-Virus samples. I sighed deeply...and had grabbed the T-Virus sample.

I heard a smash against the door. I then closed my eyes...and opened them a determine fire burning through them. I pulled the lid off the sample...and as the door was smashed off the hinges, in one of the possibly STUPIDEST things I've ever done in my sixteen year old life...downed the virus sample, and swallowed. I began feeling changes instantly. Strength began rushing to me, new scents filled my nose, I could hear more clearer...I felt my senses heighten...and as my father leapt at me, I turned, a new fire burning brightly, and my arms had turned into claws, similar to his, and I slashed him, and he flew back, and hit the wall, falling to the sewer floor. I then began panting, blood running down my bottom lip. I then kneeled over and began vomiting heavily, blood specks following along with it. My body must be trying to adjust to the virus. My heart beat began racing to extremely high rates, and I coughed up blood. My father then began moving, and I went through the broken door.

"Gotta...lose him..." I said panting, as I easily cleared the jump from the one side to the other, and went into the Alligator Corridor, where the body still lay. I heard a crash, and my father came barreling through the door. I turned, and had kicked him hard in the chest. He flew back and hit an explosive canister, which exploded promptly afterward. My father then lay on the ground, unconscious for the time being. I sighed in relief and ran to catch up with my team, which had already been heading to the Sky Tram, if the waterfall stopping was any indication.

Chapter 7 END!

Not much to say, except welcome MEleeSmasher to the family! I hope you enjoy the rest of this fanfiction! But besides that, everyone who's favorited this story, please don't be afraid to leave a review!


	8. Havoc

Memory of a Lost City

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 3/4/15

End: 3/11/15

I have good news this time around! I've been accepted to my Boy Scout summer job, and will be teaching the new scouts basically! My first training weekend is the 13th to the 15th, and I honestly really excited, because I at least have a friend who's done this before, so he can possibly help at least! But besides that, I'm ready for this!

Review Reading:

The95Will: Well I'm trying to change the way of how Annette is portrayed, and I guess by your review, I did pretty good. The only enemies that really "creeped" me out were the bosses...especially the G-Birkin ones. Funny enough I have arachnophobia...but when I saw the spiders...out came the shotgun, or the launcher and boom went Spidey. Though I have to say...Hunters in RE3, gonna agree with the Regeneradors (That's actually what they're supposed to be called) and also put U-3 on the table. I'm also going to raise you a U-11 (or was it 9?), and a Reaper in 5. And yes, these two stories are together. This is the prequel, when Vincent Tobias Black, was Vincent Alexander Birkin. As for wanting to be the Mr. Clean Magic Eraser...his parents are scientists, generally cleanliness is a high standard in a lab. And as for the mouthwash, well I don't know about you, but I don't want to run around with human flesh breath. I figured the unexpected appearance of Willy B would have made a nice touch. Besides, it's Vincent we're talking about, has anything ever really gone his way today? And hey, I know as a kid I was probably one of the nosiest kids around...so I figured add it to Vincent. Vincent has also slightly helped his parents in the creation of this, but not to the point of viral testing, or viral creation just...simple help. And good luck with your baggage man. Have a great week.

Chapter 8: Havoc

"Where's Vincent?" Annette asked as I came through the door as quick as I could. I slammed the door behind me, and began ushering the others through the corridor. As we had almost reached the door, we heard something hit the roof. What the Hell...? Shrugging it off, we went through the next door. Around the corner, held the transport to the belly of the beast...the Sky Tram. I moved over to the transport terminal, and began typing into the terminal.

"Lets see...username...Vincent B...password...hmm hmm...ID number...24601." I muttered silently, as I pulled out my ID tag, inserting it into the slot, as it read the barcode. Once it dinged green, the box in the corner lifted up, and I pressed the button. The nearby light flashed green, as the tram came into view. The others loading onto it, and as I approached, I heard the whistling of air, and I leapt onto the top of the tram. A steel pipe flew over the edge and into the abyss below. I opened the top hatch, and looked around.

"Press the switch! Quick!" I said as Sherry nodded pressing the red button near her. The tram began moving...and I heard a roar. I turned, and saw my father leaping towards the tram. He then, to my horror, slashed the wire...fuck. I grabbed the tram and we began swinging to the other side.

"Oh my God!" I heard Claire scream, and as we approached the other side, I literally TOSSED the tram up to the left of the other side. It crashed into the side, and I grimaced. I then leapt high and cursed loudly before smashing into the wall...thankfully with my face turned left. I felt a crack...and landed on the ground. The others got out, and I groaned before I felt a loud crack in my face and I nearly screamed out as I felt the bones resetting themselves. What? Regeneration...? I don't remember that being part of the list. Well...it is at least, a welcome surprise.

"Sweetheart! Are you okay?!" Annette asked, the motherly instinct taking over first...before she stopped suddenly, Sherry almost running past her before she placed a protective hand in front of her. Annette frowned.

"Vincent..." She started as I sighed. Her other hand was quivering, as it had gone to her handgun.

"It was the only way mom. We're still alive. I'm still alive...I know it was a stupid move, but it was he only thing to do." I said and mom closed her eyes.

"Vincent...Alexander...Birkin...that is the STUPIDEST thing you've EVER done!" Mom shouted and I nodded knowing I really fucked up. She walked up to me...and I was expecting the worst. But...she held me tight to her, afraid to lose me.

"Big brother!" Sherry shouted as I pulled her into the family hug. I smiled knowing at least I had saved my friends and family. A roar sounded...and I grimaced. Dad must be getting close.

"We need to keep going. If we can get to the bottom platform, then we can escape Raccoon City." I said as there was a group of nods. I kicked down the door, and took point, my ears picking up shuffling. Claire walked up beside me, and I turned, and she had a sadistic grin on her face. In hand was her grenade launcher, and she turned to the left once we had gotten to a crossroads, and fired a grenade round down the hall, one round destroying a zombies torso, another destroying the upper half, the final grenade hitting the wall. I began making my way down the cleared left side, and found two downed scientists. One had an experimental Spark Shot weapon, and the other had been carrying, quite haphazardly, a set of shotgun parts. I picked up the Spark Shot, and a set of hands pulled it out of my hands. Mom.

"Ah my love! I hope Nathan kept you all prettied up!" Mom said with a grin. That's also another thing I got from mom...I talk to my weapons. Not really insanity I would say, but...that's just me. I began picking up the parts...and handed them to Leon, who began to assemble the new shotgun. More shuffling was heard, and I sighed as I gripped my left arm in pain. Shooting waves of pain traveled across my arm, like little jolts of lightning. I then felt my arm disconnect, and it began to grow, and lengthen to my abrupt horror, as with the others. Claws began forming, and once I felt the arm finished its new...transformation, had gave it a test swing. Easily sliced through air, just like father's. I then began walking...and had slashed diagonally, the claw easily rending through a zombies flesh, cutting it in half. As it began falling, a single swing, and off went the head. I grinned sadistically, and had slashed once across the next zombies head. It was sliced into ribbons. Easy. Next challenge please!

"Vincent...?" Mom questioned softly, as I turned towards my team.

"I'm fine mom. Just...testing." I said as she rolled her eyes. I bit back a scream, as my arm practically broke off the joint, and began to reform into my normal arm. Once the ordeal was over, I was knelt over coughing up blood. My body is still rejecting...quite heavily. Though, I'm not surprised...this IS relatively new to my body. Mom had quickly made her way over to me and had a frown on her face.

"Are you...?" She started as I nodded slowly getting back up. My head was killing me. I felt this constant throbbing in my head, and it wouldn't go away, like someone is constantly cracking me in the head with a bat...a sturdy wooden one at that. I then gripped my head, as I felt a pulse in my head...then I heard a voice.

"So you are the one I'm bonded with?" A male voice asked as I frowned. I really have gone insane haven't I?

"No, you are not insane." The voice said and my eyes widened. Oh sweet merciful Christ...

"What the Hell...?" I questioned quietly as the voice chuckled.

"Easy child. I am your Guide. I can help you begin to control the T-Virus mix inside your-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before I cut him off.

"Mix? What do you mean mix? I only ingested the T-Virus." I said frowning. He raised an eyebrow, like I could see him do so, as if confused.

"There were traces of G-Virus contamination in it as well. Which also explains your regeneration, and the ability to transform your body into different creations. You also have the ability to ingest flesh and-" He was cut off again, courtesy of me, this time...slightly disgusted.

"Ingest? As in eat? Er...I'll pass." I said with a disgusted look on my face. I may be willing to do just about anything to survive, and make sure the others stay alive...but I wouldn't be willing to do that.

"Even if it helps you survive?" The voice asked...and my thoughts stopped. I guess...he has a point. That's true. He chuckled and I felt a patting on my shoulder.

"Vincent?" Mom asked as I turned to her an eyebrow raised.

"I'm okay mom. Lets go...the tram isn't too far." I said as mom nodded. We made our way to the ladder, and made our way up. Looking around I saw the security room for the tram. I sighed and began setting up shop here for a little bit. Found some food, some medical supplies, and some ammo. Leon gratefully grabbed the shotgun ammo, Claire grabbed the small container of acid rounds, Sherry grabbed the cartridges of .40 S&W, and frowned gently clutching her stomach.

"Big bro...? I feel..." Sherry started before she hit the ground, unconscious. I ran over to her, dropping the first aid kit, and MRE's in hand, and felt her forehead, the others beginning surrounding me.

"How is she?" Mom asked taking out a small vial, barely even a full dose of whatever.

"Fever...I think the embryo's are pupating..." I said frowning heavily. Mom came over a syringe in hand. She punctured the rubber lid of the vial, and pulled back the plunger, the vial quickly losing its contents, as she brought the needle to my little sisters neck, filling her veins with the small dose. Mom frowned as well.

"We need to pass through the lab...we need to synthesize a vaccine...also, probably setting up the self-destruct would be a good idea as well." Mom said as we all nodded. Better to keep the horrors here, than shown to the world. Mom picked Sherry up, and held her in her arms. No time to rest, I thought putting the MRE's in the pouch.

"Lets go guys." I said a burning look of urgency in my eyes, as we exit the security room.

Chapter 8 END!

Here's chapter 8, and I know it's been a little bit (and probably a little short), but I hope you guys all like this chapter! Also, I see a lot of you are favoriting my story, so please, leave a review as well, tell me what you like, what you think I can improve on, and what you dislike!


	9. The Lab

Memory of a Lost City

Disclaimer: Do not own Resident Evil, only the games, such as the original, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil Code Veronica: X, Resident Evil Revelations, and Resident Evil: Mercenaries 3D

Started: 3/23/15

End: 3/24/15

So a lot has happened since my last update! I went to SkillsUSA Regionals, and took 2nd with my competition, and will be heading to the State conference in April. I had a chorus concert last Thursday, and besides me having to hold a chair as support, it went pretty well! Had my first training weekend for my summer job about two weeks ago, and that went pretty well! I think I'm going to enjoy it, although I don't agree with certain things. Such as all of the singing. Some songs aren't so bad, but just...some of the songs are SO ridiculous it's insane. And trust me, I'm in chorus, so I know songs that can fit both words. But besides that, I'm actually looking forward to it. So, here's the next chapter of Memory of a Lost City!

Review Reading:

The95Will: Indeed. Raccoon, the place where it all began. Vincent's powers, and the start of Claire's, Leon's, Ada's and essentially Sherry's stories. I figured not to rush the powers, because in all honesty, from my thoughts, it'd overload Vincent and either kill Vincent or turn him...I would probably think the first one. And Annette has indeed rubbed off on Vincent, and there may indeed be some gun puns involved. And yes the lab is a cold and unforgiving place indeed, one that always amazed me honestly, with the music and the horrors it held, especially in the Fingerprint/Experiment Room. Three Super Lickers, and some badass music? If I wasn't on a timer (in-game) I'd stay just a little bit. That sucks that all of your baggage isn't gone, same here, but hey if you ever want/need to talk to anyone about it, I'm here for you man. Have a good week.

Chapter 9: The Lab

We instantly began running right, and found that the tram wasn't here. Dammit!

"Hold Sherry mom, I'm gonna get the tram moving!" I said handing off my sister, before rushing into a run into the lower area of the platform. Going into a roll, and running into the wrap around for the monitor room, I practically took the door off the hinges, not giving a single fuck. I ran to the back room, searching for a button...but then remembered the single control panel up top. It needed a key. I sighed, and looked around, then aha-Ed and grabbed the shining key. I then began hearing footsteps. Loud, clomping footsteps...you're fucking kidding me. I growled before putting my strength into my right foot. With a steel-toed boot, this was going to hurt. I moved closer, with me making small craters anytime I stepped with my right foot. Then appeared the Tyrant. As he prepped a swing, I gave him the boot, literally, and he went flying into the pipes right behind him.

"There's das boot!" I said as I noticed that, he had passed out. Huh. That's interesting. I then exit the room and leapt up into the platform, making a large crater by the way, seeing my teammates in a scattered formation, Leon being tended to by Ada.

"Did he-" Mom started as I nodded the strength was lost in my right foot. I frowned as I placed the key into the slot, and turned it the tram beginning its ascent. It made its way up, and I smiled seeing the metal beast...funny as it is, there's a traincar on here...though I've never seen it used. And it's capable of being drove.

"Come on." I said as I went to the tram's control panel, and turned the key, essentially starting the tram. A horn began sounding off, and we all piled into the tram. Almost a minute later, we began moving. Almost five minutes passed...then suddenly, we heard a roar, and something hitting the top of the tram.

"Get down!" I shouted as I pulled mom, and Claire down to the ground along with me, Leon quickly wrapping his arms around Ada, pulling her to the ground, a large set of claws, slashing through the tram's side like it was paper. Large, white claws...dad...

"Vincent...?" Mom asked as I stood, grabbing the Spark Shot, and entering a code onto the panel, the card holder above it opening. I grabbed the black key card, and swiped it through the reader.

"The tram is now on a code Red Alpha. Emergency level 5. The tram will be locked until further notice. The lift will continue to its course. The tram is now-" A robotic voice began speaking as I opened the door and closed it, the door locking. Mom began pounding on the door. I made my way down the steps, and around the side. As I took a step, a metal pipe was tossed, which hit the ground infront of me, before going over the side and into the depths below. I looked up...and there was father, his body now further amalgamated. His head was at the left side of his chest, a now what looked to be a bird-like face, taking roost, his claws now larger...and then he roared and began growing a second set of arms. Fuck. He leapt at me, and I rolled out of the way, the Spark Shot not weighing me down. I took a kneeling position, and fired the SS, the electrical weapon shooting a small jet of electricity. It went into my dad's chest, and zapped him...and from what I could hear, it hurt. I frowned, wishing I didn't have to do this. I heard the roar, and he charged at me. I leapt up, and bounced off his head like a springboard. I aimed in the air and fired the weapon, a burst passing through his chest. He gripped his heart, and I landed. I searched on the side of the weapon for a voltage setting. I found it...and cranked it as high as it could go. I aimed and held the trigger, the small bolt of electricity growing. It got bigger and bigger, before...I released the trigger, it flying, in the form of many bolts, towards father. They all passed through his body, and he roared going to a knee. Then he leapt up, and gripped one of the sides, hanging on, watching. I made my way over to the door, and slid the card through the reader, the door unlocking. I opened the door, and was tackled by Claire, surprisingly, who held me tight.

"We were scared...that was stupid." Ada said, no emotion in her tone. That's probably how she hides how she feels. I then noticed Leon's arms around her, holding her close.

"At least he's safe." Leon said as mom nodded, Claire getting up. I got up, and Sherry began stirring. Then the tram stopped. Looking out the window, I saw we were stopped at some odd level.

"Warning. This is a level 3 emergency. The tram has overheat. Please repair the tram through the emergency maintenance room. Warning-" The robotic voice droned again as I looked to the door. Mom grabbed my shoulder.

"Hell. No. You're not going out there." Mom said and I sighed.

"Then who mom? You need to stay here with Sherry, I'm not separating any of the others...if anything, I'm probably the only one who can truly do this. I have the T-Virus mom. I can handle this." I said as mom frowned some. She sighed, and then finally nodded. I handed back the Spark Shot, and headed to the door. Claire hugged me tight, and I hugged her back. This was sudden. She kissed my cheek and I smiled some.

"Stay safe." She whispered as I nodded opening the door, and closing it. I went up the clearing, and through the door. I moved around quietly, and found a control panel. I began working on the tram controls...and nearly shit myself hearing the steam. My handguns came out, and I aimed towards the area of the sound. I had aimed at the right time because a Licker, with a kind of greenish color had leapt towards me, with large claws. I began firing the handguns, all shots towards its heart. They all hit, and I then kicked the thing in the chest, it flying back, and going into the nearby smelting pool. I let out a sigh of relief, the sweat beginning to gather on my forehead. I then finished the repairs of the tram, and began heading back. Then I heard a whir, and the tram began moving.

"What the Hell?" I said quietly as I frowned. Time to make my way around then. Continuing forward, I then made my way to a vent shaft, and opened it, before sliding down. I saw I had landed in the corridor to the Master Elevator. Calling this good luck, I then made my way to the security room. Opening the electric doors, I saw the tram there, the others getting off. I grinned and began running forward. Sherry was awake, and made her way to me...then I heard something bust off the hinges, and turned, only to barely catch a flying door. There was the Tyrant...and he looked pissed.

"Does he ever give up!?" Claire shouted the grenade launcher in hand. I shook my head, dropping the door, and assumed a pseudo-martial arts stance. He ran towards me, and I watched closely. I then jumped up, and kicked him hard in the back of the head, as he fell forward and ate the cold metal of the lab floor. I landed nearby, and he was already up, and came charging at me again. I roared and had all my strength transfer to my right foot. I then prepped the kick, and at the last second, kicked him hard in the chest. He had gone literally flying across the room, and into the front of the tram. I ran over to the control panel, and began typing in the code for the tram to go back up. The tram began moving, and I heard a roar. I then initiated the lockdown of the tram, and closed the shutters for this side of the tram. I then sighed in relief, and Sherry fell to the floor again. I caught her in the nick of time, and we all went inside the security room. I laid her down on the bed, and I then heard an unzip, as Claire took off her red "Made in Heaven" jacket, placing it on Sherry. I smiled, and Claire hugged me.

"You have to be one of the best older brothers I met." Claire murmured softly, the tiredness evident in her voice. I blushed softly, and pulled the blanket over Sherry.

"So what all do we have left guys?" Leon asked, as I took the Beretta from Sherry.

"We have some ammo left. Not sure how Claire's doing on rounds. I know I'm running out of shotgun, but that's fine, I don't really use it a lot anyway. I'm good on handgun ammo. You?" I said as I cleared some space for our rationing of supplies. I began placing my stock down, as did Leon, and Ada. I then noticed the Desert Eagle magnum Leon had.

"Recoils a bitch." Leon said with a grimace. I picked it up and grinned.

"Oh God..." Mom muttered and I pouted playfully.

"I'll behave mom, its just...I'll blow away anything else." I said. And mom sighed as Leon chuckled.

"Go for it." He said handing me the two clips of .50 cal rounds. Fourteen in the clips...

"How many are left in here?" I asked as Claire had grabbed two cases of acid rounds on top of the cabinets.

"Four. Haven't had a true chance to try it out." Leon said rotating his shoulder, giving a loud groan when he heard the pop. I nodded as I pulled out our medicine supply. I had a decent amount of green and red herb combinations. Claire and Leon had two each. I had about three...which I no longer need.

"Will Sherry be okay all alone...?" Mom asked and I frowned.

"I hope so...we can...no...dammit." I cursed silently. This was the real kick in the nuts. How could I ration off people into this?

"We need to restore the power. You, Claire, and Leon can do that. I'll go to the lab and make a vaccine. Ada, you go and find a way out." Mom said. I nodded sullenly, still not feeling like this is a good idea. I spotted some nearby paper, and began writing a note. 'Sherry, went to restore the power. If you're awake, and we're not back, don't go anywhere. If you hear ANYTHING outside, hide under the bed. It should also have a secret passage, especially if its the one I'm thinking of. It connects with the Master Elevator, which is where Ada is going to be heading. You still have your small handgun, and ammo. Use only if necessary. Fire once, and I'll find you. Vincent.'

"Lets go guys." Mom said as we all exit the room, and I locked it, with the nearby key. Ada began going down the hall, and we went through the electronic door straight across from the security room. A large room, with three doors. A door with a blue set of lights, a red set of lights, a door with a set of white lights, where we were at.

"I'm going to the lab. I should be able to bypass the security locks, because of my status here. You three be careful." Mom said hugging me and kissing my cheek, as I hugged her gently.

"I love you mom." I said as she smiled kissing my forehead.

"I love you too my darling son." She said and I smiled. She began making her way to the lab, and with a whir of the door, she was out of sight. We opened the blue door...and were met by a frigid wind. That's why this is colored blue. Cryogenics.

"H-Holy shit!" Claire said shivering. I took off my coat; and handed it to her, who gratefully accepted it and pulled it on. She cuddled gently in it, and we made our way around the door, and to a large door that had 'Cryogenics P-2' on it. I began turning the dial, and pushed the door open. I stepped in, and stretched. I continued forward, finding the fuse case. I grinned and made my way over to the fuse machine, and placed it there. After some mechanical whirring, the main fuse was in my hands. I pulled it out, and had come out the door, closing it.

"Got it." I said holding it up. They nodded, and we made our way to the giant breaker in the center of the walkway room. I placed the fuse in it, and then suddenly, on came the actual power. It was running on emergency power for this long?

"Leon! I need your help! That thing is in my area!" Ada suddenly cried from the radio. Leon's eyes widened, and he began sprinting to the master elevator.

"We're going with him?" Claire asked as I nodded, and we both began running to Ada. We rushed onto the elevator, and we began going down. Dammit, I figured the Tyrant would be stuck...looks like I was wrong. Leon was fidgety, and as soon as the door opened...we saw the big man himself, trying to corner Ada. He charged at her, and both disappeared behind the corridor. We all began running to them, and heard a set of doors slam open. And then I knelt over panting. Then came the coughing/hacking up of a lung, and the blood. The coughing stopped, and I wiped my lips. I then began running into the central power room, and saw Ada in a corner. I then pulled off my pendant, and held it out.

"Hey asshole! Is this what you want!" I shouted to it as he stopped, and turned.

"Vincent, go-" Ada started as the Tyrant let his hand fly...only for me to grab it. His eyes, originally emotionless, held surprise, and I slammed him into the nearby control panel. He hit the generator, and I gave him a fierce left hook, and he fell backwards into the smelting pool. Then alarms began blaring.

"Warning! Self-destruct sequence initiated. All employees please report to the train car at the bottom platform!" A robotic voice called out, and I leaned against the central unit coughing heavily.

"Come on guys, we need to go." Leon said as he brought an arm around my shoulder supporting me. Ada came beside me, doing the same, and with Claire acting as defense, offense and point-woman, we exit the room, hoping to be rid of the monster known as the Tyrant.

CHAPTER 9 END!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait! Please don't be afraid to review. More than likely the next chapter will be the final chapter! Then comes Code: Veronica X, a game I haven't really played a lot (Bandersnatches and Hunters man. Seriously). After CVX, I'm probably going to go to 5. After 5, 6 is next. Again comes the fun of placing Vincent, or am I going to have him change around? I guess we'll see when it comes out. But I hope you all have enjoyed Memory of a Lost City!


End file.
